


Little Duck (soutori week, Day 1)

by Clementizzle



Series: Soutori Week [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, I dont know how to tag things, M/M, and making out, kind of, momo and rin are mentioned and technically show up but they say and do nothing of note, this is basically just longing and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementizzle/pseuds/Clementizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Sousuke goes home for a week for his father's birthday and Ai misses him and he finds one of Sousuke's old shirts, and puts it on because he misses his giant boyfriend. Sousuke likes the aesthetic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Duck (soutori week, Day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler alert there’s gonna be some dirty talk, but there’s not gonna be smut in this. If enough people like this and want it…I can be convinced to write a little of that maybe.
> 
> Enjoy

“I don’t have to go, if you don’t want me too Ai. We can wait for a time where we can both go, when you don’t have to work. My family will understand.”  
“No, Sou...I don’t want you to miss your father’s birthday just because I can’t go. You should be there. Your whole family will be there, I would feel awful if you didn’t go because of me.”  
“...Okay, Ai. I’ll call you every night, and I’ll text you when I can. I’m gonna miss you, Little Duck.”

Ai smiled, and hugged his boyfriend, getting on his tiptoes as Sousuke leaned in for a kiss.  
“I’ll miss you too, Sou. Have fun, and give everyone my love”  
“Will do, love”

~~~~~

 

Sousuke had been gone for almost a week now, it was the longest he and Ai had apart since their relationship began, and Ai missed him like crazy. The fact that Sousuke was due to be back the following night had done nothing to ease the longing and loneliness that Aiichiro felt. He’d cursed his work schedule for what was probably the millionth time that week for preventing him from going with Sousuke. After a almost a week of waiting the excitement to see Sousuke was crushing him.

 

Day one was difficult for Ai.He’d often forget that Sousuke wasn’t just at work, and that he wouldn’t be coming home in the evening, and that realization brought with it a fresh feeling of loneliness every time it hit him. Work provided Ai with a minor amount of solace. When he was busy with customers, he was fine, but as his shift came to an end, and the number of buyers dwindled, he found himself thinking of what he and Sou would do that night, before remembering his boyfriend wouldn’t be home.  
Sousuke called Ai that night to tell him that he’d gotten home safely. They talked about everything, and nothing; a rude customer Ai encountered at work, a funny joke Sousuke’s brother had told him. Ai was just happy to hear Sousuke’s voice again, and when he closes his eyes he can almost pretend that Sousuke is there with him. When he hears a yawn at the other end of the line, Ai realizes how late it is.

“Sou, if you’re tired, you should sleep, you’ve had a long day.” Ai says quietly into the speaker “You shouldn’t let me keep you up all night talking because I miss you after not even a day!”  
There’s a beat of silence before he gets a reply  
“You act as if that feeling isn’t mutual, Ai. I miss you too, y’know?”

Even when the two were only friends, and teammates, Sousuke was always direct with his feelings. He seemed to never lose his cool, even when he confessed his feelings to Aiichiro after one of their many one on one practices, and it never failed to make Ai feel flustered. Even now, years later, and even with distance between them, Ai felt his face redden at Sousuke’s comment.

“Did you seriously think that I wouldn’t miss you too, Ai?” Said Sousuke with a light chuckle. You should know better than that. I missed you the whole way here.” He began to say more, but interrupted himself with another yawn.

“Go to sleep you big lug”  
“Alright, alright…But Ai?”  
“Yeah”  
“I love you...I wish you could be here with me”  
“Me too, Sou, me too.”  
“Goodnight, Little Duck”  
“Goodnight, Sousuke”

Ai eventually fell asleep, but it was restless, and he woke up feeling almost as tired as he felt when he’d gone to bed.

The next few days were much the same as the first, Ai missing Sousuke more and more as the week went on. Even when on his day off he went out with Rin and Momo, it wasn’t the same without Sousuke there. Even though he’d had fun with them, their presence just made Sousuke’s absence more present in his mind. When he got home, he decided to clean around the apartment they shared in attempt to get his mind focused on something, anything other than how much he missed his boyfriend. That is when Ai came across it; a shirt he’d gotten Sousuke when they’d first gotten together. It was a red shirt, with little yellow cartoon ducks all over it. He’d seen it in a store one day, and thinking of the nickname Sousuke had given him, bought it for him as a surprise. Sousuke laughed the first time he’d seen it, but he’d worn it often, even when Rin teased him about it. He didn’t care, how could he be ashamed of anything Ai had given him as a gift.  
Ai realized he was still looking at the old shirt, the colors and pattern faded with time, but still in good enough shape. It was the closest he’d felt to actually being with Sou since he’d left. He slipped off the shirt he was wearing, and pulled the red one on. It was far too big for him, the bottom of the fabric hanging even with the middle of his thighs. The shirt still smelled like Sousuke, and Ai felt a warmth in his heart. When Sousuke called him that night, he was more at ease. He told Sousuke about his day, hanging out with Rin and Momo, and cleaning around the house. Sousuke told him about his day, as he lay in their bed, it all felt so peaceful. This time, he felt like Sousuke was actually there with him, and as they talked, Ai’s consciousness started to fade.

~~~~~~

Sousuke had noticed that Ai’s replies had been becoming progressively quieter, and more tired sounding as he talked. He even heard a few muffled yawns from the other boy

“So when I’m tired he forces me off the phone, but when he’s it’s him he can stay on if he wants” Sousuke thought to himself. 

Soon after, he heard a soft snore on the other end of the line, and he knew that Ai had fallen asleep. He smiled, and yawned himself. It was late, he should probably get some sleep himself. He thought about hanging up the phone, but the sounds of Ai sleeping made Sousuke feel like he was there with him. He rolled over on his side and closed his eyes.  
“Goodnight, my Little Duck” he whispered to the phone as he drifted off to sleep as well

~~~~~~

The next thing Ai knew, it was morning. He’d fallen asleep on the phone! He looked at his phone, the call was still going. 

“Good morning, Little Duck.” Came Sousuke’s voice on the other end of the line, causing Ai to nearly fall out of bed.  
“D- did I really fall asleep while we were talking last night?” Ai asked, despite knowing the answer “That’s so embarrassing...I’m sorry Sous-”

“Cute.” Sousuke interrupted  
“Eh...What?” Ai asked  
“Not embarrassing. It was cute” Sousuke replied “You were trying so hard to stay awake, but I could tell it was all you could do not to fall asleep.”  
“Why didn’t you hang up the phone though?” Ai asked  
“Because you sounded so peaceful...and hearing you asleep made it feel like you were here with me.” Sousuke said, bringing a fresh tint of red to Ai’s face.  
“I can’t wait until I get to actually be there with you again...It’s been hard to sleep without you”  
“Same here” Ai responded, honestly, followed by a beat of silence.

“So Ai...What’ll you do when I finally get home?” Sousuke said, dropping his voice low.  
“Umm. I’ll probably give you a big hug, and give you lots of kisses? Idunno” Ai said, confused. His confusion only grew as Sousuke laughed at his answer.  
“What? What did I do?” Ai huffed  
“Nothing, Little Duck. Nothing at all. Just remembering how innocent you can be.” Sousuke said, still chuckling quietly to himself. 

Then it dawned on Ai what he’d meant.

“Oh! You meant...you pervert”  
“What, and you haven’t thought about that at all since I left? Ai, this is the longest we’ve been apart since we’ve been together. Do you really blame me for thinking about that? Are you telling me you haven’t thought about it at all since I left”  
Well...No, but...you’re at your parents’ house? What if someone were to hear you talking like that”  
“I don’t remember that bothering the first time I brought you home to meet my family, and you stayed in my room…” Sousuke said trailing off. Ai could hear his trademark grin in his words.

“Shut up, jerk! At this rate you won’t even get a hug when you get back. Now...I have to go get ready to go to work.”  
“Aww, Aiichirou, how can you be so cold. I’m all worked up now” Sousuke said teasingly  
“That’s not my fault, you’re the one who brought it up”  
“Technically…” Sousuke began “thinking of you brought 'it' up.”  
“Oh my god, I’m hanging up on you, idiot.” Ai said in fake exasperation. “I really have to get ready now, or I’ll be late for work”  
“Alright, alright. I love you, Ai”  
“I guess I love you too, you perv”  
“Thank god for that”

After the call was over, Ai got out of bed and took a shower, got dressed and went to work. Throughout the day he found himself lost in thought about what he would do when Sousuke got home.

“Two more days” he told himself, as if saying it would speed up time. And in a way it did. Lost in happy thoughts, time did seem to go faster. When he got home from work that day, he saw the duck shirt lying on the bed, where he’d left it that morning before his shower. He decided to slide it back on, bringing the same feeling of closeness and comfort it had the day before. 

Everything about the next day seemed considerably slower than the day before. Fewer customers came in, and time seemed to move at a snail’s pace. All Ai could think about was that in 24 hours he would have his boyfriend back, and he was finding it hard to wait. When his shift finally ended, he went straight home. Ai pulled the duck shirt back on, but it didn’t do anything to quell his excitement. He wanted the real thing. He pulled out his phone, and dialed Sousuke’s number to ask when he thought he would be home. As it rang, though, Ai swore he could hear it ringing. He wrote it off as his mind playing tricks on him when Sousuke answered.

“Hey there, Little Duck, what’s up?” Sousuke said quietly  
“Nothing much... Just excited for tomorrow. I can hardly wait til’ you get back.” Ai responded. “Just calling to check what time you think you’ll be back tomorrow”  
“Oh, uh, probably tomorrow around noon.” Sousuke replied, still in a hushed tone “You kinda caught me at a bad time, Ai. I’m in the middle of a surprise. Can we talk later?”  
“Oh, yeah. Sorry, I’ll let you go then.” Ai said  
“Alright, Aiichiro, I love you.”  
“I love you too, Sou. See you tomorrow”  
“See you soon, Little Duck”

After he hung up the phone, Ai decided to watch a movie to pass the time, when there was a knock at the door. Not expecting company, he wondered who it could be. He opened the door, and standing in front of him was Sousuke. Ai nearly fell to the floor, he was at a loss for words.  
“Hey there, Little Duck. Ya’ miss me?” Sousuke said smirking down at his boyfriend.

“I- YOU, TOMORROW? BUT WHAT” Ai fumbled, trying to figure out what to say, and launching into a tight hug, laying his head against Sousuke’s broad chest, taking a moment to breathe and process everything. Finally, Ai pulled away,  
“I thought you weren’t coming home until tomorrow?!” He said, excited.  
“I got a ticket home a day early. I couldn’t wait any longer. I missed you too much” Sousuke said, leaning down, tilting Ai’s chin up, and planting a passionate, needy kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around Ai’s waist, Ai bringing his own arms up higher, hooking them around Sousuke’s neck. They paused only for a moment, so Sousuke could bring his luggage into their apartment, before resuming.

Sousuke picked Ai up, the smaller man wrapping his legs tight around the larger man’s waist. They broke the kiss again, foreheads touching gently.Slowly, he carried Ai into the bedroom, laying him down on the bed. It was then that he noticed what Ai was wearing.  
“Is that...the shirt you got me back in high school?” Sousuke asked, smirking. Nitori went almost as red as the shirt, now remembering what he was wearing.  
“Uh...Yeah...Sorry. I hope you don’t mind. I found it while I was cleaning, and I just put it on and-” Sousuke cut him off  
“No need to explain. It looks perfect on you. It’s so big on you” He said pulling Ai into his lap. “You should wear my shirts more often. I think it looks sexy.”  
“Of course you would” Ai, said laughing quietly  
“What can I say...I’m just really into you” Sousuke said, winking  
“I’m so happy you’re home” Ai sighed happily  
“Happy to be home, Little Duck” Sousuke agreed.


End file.
